Media escarlata
by Mich Michaelis
Summary: Harry Potter siempre ha sido un chico tímido para las relaciones, mas cuando, luego de terminar con Ginny, se da cuenta que su atencion la tienen solo a los chicos. Hermione, quien ni por un segundo duda en ayudar a su amigo con su problema de "varitas" jugara de doctora corazón para que su nueva "amiga" Jane Evans encuentre a su principie azul. Comedia/Romance (Drarry)
1. Prologo

**N/A** : Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet. Es un placer para mí presentarles este nuevo fic que no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza. Espero que les guste y sus review :D.

 **Advertencia:** relaciones Slash (ChicoxChico) y "Travestismo". Drarry.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

 **Media Escarlata**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Todo hubiera sido tan simple si no hubiera hecho el tonto. Tendría aquello que busco con tanto desespero luego de terminar su relación con Ginny. Ahora, sentado en una esquina bajo la incesante lluvia, con otro de esos elegantes vestidos carmesí que ahora usaba habitualmente -que eran realmente tan ajustados que prácticamente le cortaban la respiración- cuando usaba aquel hechizo que en su momento catalogo de "maravilloso" y ahora le causaba amargura. Creado por su amiga Hermione para ayudarlo. –Bufo- Ayudarlo. Era lo menos que había hecho ese estúpido hechizo. Las intenciones de su amiga sabia de sobra que habían sido honestas y con el mejor de los deseos, pero simplemente en esos momentos no podía evitar ódiala; era eso o dejar que se le fuera el alma en pena. Después de todo, había sido su amiga quien le había dicho desde un principio " _Recuerda Harry: A Cenicienta su deseo solo le duro hasta la media noche y el príncipe descubrió que era solo una sirvienta"_ Lastima que en su momento no entendiera a su amiga. Ahora allí desdichado y con los ojos llorosos se arremetía mentalmente sin descanso por su impudencia, preguntándose constantemente si de haber hecho uso de la famosa "valentía Gryffindor" nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos sin siquiera molestarse en evitarlo. Poco le importaba realmente. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor protegidos de la torrencial lluvia londinense le observaban con recelo y desaprobación, algunos cuantos con pena. Harry a quien podría interesarle menos lo que pensaran de él, sonrió amargamente a los peatones mirándolos pasar a toda prisa como ellos a su vez le observaban sentarse a disfrutar de la lluvia. Sin darse cuenta Harry llevo su mano derecha hasta su pecho donde descansaba un hermoso colgante, regalo de quien ahora mismo seguramente le deseaba muerto. Apretó el dije dentro de su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como se le rompía un poquito más el corazón.

-¿Algún día podrás Perdonarme…Draco?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D

 **PD** : Por cada review que mandes Colin te enviara una foto de Harry en vestido owo


	2. Las mil y un revistas

**N/A** : Amores míos, corazones de melón y gente de internet. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic al que rápidamente le he tomado mucho afecto. Además agradecer a **PambisitoxD** , **jess Granger s** y **yumeatelier** por sus review el capitulo anterior y también a todos los que dan a favoritos y/o siguen la historia realmente les agradezco :3 . Sin más que decir espero les guste.

 **Advertencia:** relaciones Slash (ChicoxChico) y muuuuucha satira.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento mío y los que lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

 **Las mil y un revistas.**

* * *

Hacia un año que Harry había terminado su relación con Ginny. El pelinegro aun podía recordar perfectamente como su ex pareja casi le sacaba los ojos con una cuchara al confesarle que en esos dos años en pareja junto a la pelirroja jamás pudo sentir algo más que un cariño fraternal. Cuando esta le acuso de estar engañándole con alguna otra chica Harry negó casi de inmediato alegando que desde hacía bastante tiempo, las chicas no le causaban ningún interés emocional o siquiera sexual. Ginny quien lo miraba ceñuda le exigió que fuese directo y le dijera de una buena vez lo que trataba de decir, Si no sentía nada por ninguna chica y a ella la sentía como a una hermana ¿Qué demonios buscaba? Sin saber cómo responder el niño-que-vivió callo y huyo del lugar dando por terminada la discusión y la relación.

Hoy, a sus veintidós años de edad Harry Potter no estaba seguro de que quería, solo sabía que no era una chica. Un suspiro exhausto salió de sus labios. No había día ni fecha en el calendario en la que no se hiciera esa pregunta al menos unas cien veces a su cerebro y el bueno para nada no se dignaba a responderle. Mientras su mente divagaba, unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta; al ser el nuevo jefe de su escuadrón, su jefe le había asignado una oficina propia más no una asistenta que atendiera cosas como los visitantes. Luchando por centrar su cabeza en el trabajo, se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y abrió la puerta ya que la mantenía generalmente asegurada sorprendiéndose notoriamente al ver a su amiga con al menos un centenar de revistas flotando detrás de ella y entrando rápidamente a su oficina.

-Hermione, no es que me moleste en lo absoluto que vengas a mi oficina pero… ¿Qué haces aquí y que son todas esas… revistas?- Hermione como si no le hubiera escuchado bajo las revistas hasta el escritorio de su amigo y se sentó frente a este con una sonrisa triunfante. – ¡Hermione te estoy hablando!- exclamo alzando la voz

-No tienes que gritar Harry- regaño la castaña sin perder la sonrisa

-No estoy…- Bajo la voz observando a su amiga apenado - No estoy gritando Hermione ¿Me dirás porque traes todas esas revistas?

-Harry te he visto muy mal desde hace tiempo, ya no te veo sonreír como antes ni te juntas tanto con Ron y conmigo. Te siento trastornado, decaído… Quizá demasiado solo –Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpir pero la castaña no se lo permitió – Lo que quiero decir es que creo que he decidido que desde hoy yo Hermione Granger seré tu casamentera.

Harry observo un par de segundos a la castaña y sin poder evitarlo estallo en carcajadas. – Merlín Hermione, no recordaba tu genial sentido del humor. Me duele la pansa.- decía secando las lagrimas que corrían de sus ojos a causa de la risa

-¡Estoy hablando enserio Harry Potter! – Rebatió ceñuda la castaña – Es más, aquí traje varias revistas con fotos para poder encontrar rasgos de las chicas que más te llamen la atención.

Harry dejo de reír casi al instante.

-Pierdes tu tiempo entonces…

Hermione le miro interrogativa - ¿De qué hablas? Sé que tu ruptura con Ginny fue dura pero creo que deberías…

-No me refiero a eso Herms. Digo que pierdes tú tiempo porque, por alguna razón las chicas no causan ningún efecto en mí… Es como si no me atrajeran o inspiraran nada en mí.

La castaña observo fijamente a su amigo por unos segundos, asintió la cabeza ligeramente y saco un par de revistas del fondo de la pila - Entonces es una suerte que trajera estas – dijo mientras las colocaba frente a Harry – Como podrás ver, jamás hago nada sin un plan B.

A Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro dejándolo completamente sonrojado al ver la portada de la "revista" que le había pasado Hermione -¿¡Es…Estas lo…Loca!? – Preguntó con voz ahogada - ¿Qué haces con… Una… Una revista gay? – La chica simplemente se encogió de hombros - ¿Estas de broma cierto? – Ella negó divertida – ¿Acaso crees que soy gay?

-Tú lo dijiste no yo… - comento divertida – Oh vamos Harry tampoco es algo tan malo… - la castaña se levanto de su asiento y descanso su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo - ¿O acaso tú crees que es malo?

Harry llevo su mirada al suelo sin saber que decir. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior a causa de su repentino nerviosismo –Pero… ¿Gay? – Menciono como quien no quiere la cosa – se que no me he sentido atraído por las chicas y todo eso pero… Además como se supone que me acerque a alguno sin que piense que es una broma o yo huya por temor al rechazo…

-Eso sí que es un dilema.

Ambos callaron absortos en sus pensamientos. Hermione por un lado buscando una solución para su amigo para que este pudiera probar al menos una experiencia con un hombre y saber si realmente era lo suyo, por otro lado, Harry pensaba en como rayos se supone que se había metido en semejante lio… ¿Gay? Es que simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza…

-¡Eso es! – Exclamo Hermione de repente – El baile del Ministerio es en tres días. Por lo que se varios magos además de hablar de asuntos como política y economía buscan parejas.

-Hermione…

-Sería perfecto para ti Harry, podrías practicar y no sentirte presionado.

-Hermione…

-¡Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer Harry! No te preocupes yo me ocupare de todo ¿Tienes alguna túnica de gala? Bueno si no tienes ninguna no te preocupes aun podemos ir y…

-¡HERMIONE! –Grito haciendo callar de ipso facto a la castaña – Lo siento… Agradezco lo que intentas hacer pero… Yo no pienso hacer nada de eso.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie tomaría enserio a alguien como yo. Es decir, Hermione mírame: Soy más bajo que el promedio, mi cabello es un nido de pájaros sin remedio, soy acosado por el profeta que ya no sabe qué historia absurda inventar sobre mi (y creo que no hace falta recordar su ultimo titular sobre mi supuesto hijo perdido en Siberia) sin mencionar el hecho de que soy "el niño-que-vivió y el hombre-que-venció" –suspiro- y además el único lugar donde realmente me siento vivo es en el campo, luchando hombro a hombro junto a mis compañeros.

Hermione bufo exasperada – Harry esas cosas son solo superficiales, si alguien te quiere te querrá sin importar ni tu cabello desordenado o a la loca de Skeeter.

-Tal vez, pero a mi si me importa… Afrontémoslo Herms es mejor dejarlo así…

-Harry no digas eso debe haber una solución.

-Pues avísame cuando la encuentres, porque en lo que a mí respecta no la hay.

-Pero Harry… - Calla al escuchar como tocan la puerta

-Adelante, está abierto.

Rápidamente la puerta se abre dando paso a un aparentemente enojado Draco quien mira fijamente a Hermione con lo que parecían sinceras ganas de asesinar – Buenas Tardes Potter… Granger…-

-Malfoy… - saluda ella

-Hola Dra-Malfoy ¿Qué…que te trae…. Ya sabes… Por acá?

Malfoy desvía su mirada hacia Harry dedicándole una de sus características sonrisas – Tu jefe (que piensa que tengo complejo de lechuza) me envió a darte esto personalmente… Y que te explicara algunas cosas, ya sabes… Confidenciales- comentando lo ultimo observando de reojo a Hermione – Pero como veo que estas demasiado ocupado para atender tu trabajo será mejor que regrese después…

-¡Espera! Digo… Son asuntos del trabajo… No se puede postergar… ¿Hermione?

-Bien. Pero esta conversación no ha terminado Harry Potter- tomo la pila de revistas que había colocado a un costado del escritorio dedicándole una última mirada al pelinegro que decía claramente " _Tú y yo no hemos terminado esta conversacion y no descansare hasta encontrarte una pareja aunque tenga que buscar hasta debajo de un hipogrifo"_ y salió de la oficina dejando solos. Draco al verse solos se sentó elegantemente en la silla frente al escritorio del moreno dejando la carpeta con los documentos sobre al escritorio en el que el rubio noto esta una peculiar revista colocada y sin quererlo sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos.

-Potter, No es que me interese pero… ¿No crees que ese tipo de revistas no sean adecuadas para el lugar de trabajo?

-¿Revistas? ¿De qué…? – Bajo la mirada notando que efectivamente, Hermione había dejado la revista de "porno" Gay sobre su escritorio. Con mas colores que un tomate tomo la revista y la escondió dentro de un cajón tan rápido que se aplasto los dedos en el proceso.

-¿Potter, estas bien?

-He si yo… ¿No dijiste algo sobre unos informes?- dijo desviando el tema. Draco por su parte solo alzo la ceja a la par que podía en blanco los ojos.

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar eso. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme deje a mis empleados solos y son demasiado… Volátiles cuando su jefe no está cerca - dedicándole una última presuntuosa antes de salir agrego – Por cierto, yo que tu conseguiría una distribuidora de material más discreta…- diciendo eso se retiro de la oficina de un muy avergonzado y confundido Harry.

-Maldita Hermione…Maldito Malfoy… Pero sobre todo ¡Maldita revista gay!- grito a todo pulmón

Algunas personas afirman que gritar el bueno para liberar tenciones, pero para Harry el gritar le ocasiono un nuevo titular en El Profeta:

" _ **¡Gritos al cielo! ¿Harry Potter un Voyerista?"**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo no olvides dejar tu comentario, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo y saber su opinión sobre las historias.

Un asunto aparte. Quiero recordarles que un OS mío ( _ **Él ángel de un hurón**_ ) está clasificado para "Mejor OS del año" 2015. Según tengo entendido las votaciones comienzan del 16 al 20 de Diciembre (el día 16 publicare el Link para que puedan votar en mi perfil)… Agradecería y apreciaría mucho si votaran por mi OS el cual realmente es muy especial para mí :')

 **PD** : Por cada review que mandes Hermione te enviara una revista yaoi "Drarry" edición especial :3


	3. El Plan de Hermione y George

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los he utilizado a fin de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El Plan de Hermione y George.**

* * *

Harry suspiro pesadamente mientras seguía a su amiga Hermione a través de las tiendas y curiosos del callejón Diagon. Justo después de culminada la jornada laboral en el ministerio, la castaña fiel a su palabra, busco al moreno indispuesta a escuchar negativas por parte de este, obligándole simplemente a seguirle al callejón Diagon quisiera o no. Harry no se encontraba especialmente feliz, de hecho, solo pensaba cuanto tiempo tardaría Hermione en darse cuenta si desaparecía de dicho sitio, negó con la cabeza, la mujer era muy obstinada y le buscaría sin descanso hasta que hiciera su voluntad. En momentos como este, Harry se preguntaba si su amiga realmente no sería una Slytherin enmascarada de Gryffindor.

― Harry ¿Estás escuchándome? ― Amonesto Hermione colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

Parpadeo dándose cuenta de que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ― Lo siento Herms, ¿Has dicho algo? ― Comento apenado. Hermione volteo los ojos mientras simplemente le señalaba una de las túnicas de gala.

― Te pregunte sí esta túnica te gustaba o si preferías una azul.

― ¿Es muy necesario que responda eso? ― Dijo un tanto temeroso por la reacción de su amiga. Tenían al menos dos horas en Madam Malkin's, viendo cuanta túnica de gala había en la tienda, francamente Harry estaba harto.

La joven fulmino con la mirada a su acompañante. Molesta, soltó un bufido bastante extraño en ella. ― Bien, me canse. Yo misma te escogeré una túnica y te la pondrás ¡Y no quiero escuchar una réplica tuya Harry Potter!

Harry instintivamente se mordió los labios mientras un sutil temblor recorría su columna, su amiga podía dar mucho miedo cuando quería. Desvió su mirada a la ventana del local, desde su posición tenía una buena vista de la mitad del callejón, podía observar a los pequeños grupos de personas caminando alegremente con varias bolsas de compras, familias con sus pequeños admirando las nuevas escobas y alguna que otra pareja mirándose como si no existiera nada más en el universo; Incomodo por la ultima visión, despego la mirada del cristal hacia el suelo y de allí a su amiga. Sabía perfectamente que la chica solo intentaba ayudarle a que fuera feliz, conocer a alguien y apartarse de esa burbuja de cenas hechas en el microondas compradas en el Londres muggle y noches donde lo más excitante era lograr que el retrato de Walburga Black dejara de gritar por al menos dos minutos al verlo con esas cenas.

Finalmente, Hermione decidió que llevarían una túnica negra con ciertos detalles en verde botella que resaltaran sus ojos, Harry no opino y solo pago aquella ropa que francamente dudaba que llegase a usar. Con el encargo hecho, ambos chicos salieron del establecimiento. Hermione miro el reloj en su muñeca y sonrió sutilmente.

― Aun es temprano, podemos pasar a saludar a Ron y a George en la tienda. Seguro se alegraran de vernos.

Harry asintió sin demasiadas ganas, solo quería irse a su casa.

Caminaron entre los tumultos de gente del callejón, procurando no tropezarse o caer por accidente en el suelo. Cuando llegaron, encontraron que George estaba apoyado frente a la puerta con una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

―Vaya, Vaya… Hasta que aparecieron, creí que pasaría el día aquí ― El pelirrojo agrando su sonrisa al ver los rostros confundidos de ambos. ― Oh vamos, Harry no puede poner un pie en el callejón sin que medio mundo mágico se entere ― Harry frunció el ceño, molesto de que aquello fuera cierto. ― Pero venga, no nos quedemos aquí ¡Quiero mostrarles algo que estoy seguro les encantara! ― George los tomo a ambos de las muñecas y con una fuerza que sorprendió a ambos chicos, fueron jalados al interior de la tienda.

Sortilegios Weasley rebosaba de vida y color. Por todos lados podía observarse como los clientes – chicos y adultos – probaban o eran victimas de algunos de los artículos a disposición. Harry tuvo que agacharse con prisa cuando un chico arrojo sin querer una bomba de gases pantanosos que termino explotando en una de las paredes, George rio por la cara de espanto de Hermione y felicito a Harry pos sus «Reflejos-Caza-Magos-Oscuros». Siguieron un rato al mayor hasta la trastienda, donde encontraron a Ron quien luchaba por quitarse la trompa de elefante que le colgaba en el rostro donde debería estar su nariz.

― Hermione… ¿Me ayudas? ― Imploro el pelirrojo menor sin lograr reprimir un bramido estruendoso.

La castaña miro con pena a su novio y luego a Harry. ―En un momento los alcanzo. ― Dicho eso, la chica se sentó junto al tromposo chico pensando como quitarle aquello. Por otro lado George y Harry siguieron su camino hasta la parte más profunda de la trastienda.

Era una gran habitación un tanto oscura, al momento de entrar, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que el lugar se asemejaba bastante al aula de pociones de Snape incluyendo los cientos de frascos en diversas estanterías y el olor a humedad ¿Seria eso característico de todos los lugares con pociones? El Weasley seguía sonriente mientras recorría el cuarto, pasando sus mano entre los frascos de diversos colores, con cuidado esté selecciono una de las botellas que contenía algo que a Harry le pareció vino tintó diluido en agua.

― Sabes, Ron me conto tu Problema hace unos días. ― Comento George tratando de sonar «casual». Aunque al ojiverde no le hizo especial gracia el comentario. ― Oye, no me mires como si fuera Snape. Lo que quiero es ofrecerte mi ayuda… Claro a cambio de que tú me ayudes a mí.

Y a allí estaba. Harry suprimió el intento de poner los ojos en blanco, ya lo estaba cansando el tema: primero Hermione lo obligaba a ir a un baile al que no quería ir y ahora George salía con esto. Solo faltaba que Ron le dijera que le había conseguido una cita en Madame Pudipié. ― ¿Y qué clase de ayuda sería esa? ― Pregunto mas por compromiso que por verdadero interés.

― Es muy simple, veras, he estado desarrollando una poción especial por algunos meses ― Sacude el frasquito ― ¡Esta belleza podría responder la gran duda que todo hombre y mujer ha tenido siempre!

El pelinegro ahora si sentía un poco de curiosidad. ― ¿Y cuál es esa pregunta?

― Muy fácil mi joven amigo: ¿Qué se siente ser el sexo opuesto?

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Lo que escuchaste! Con esta preciosa poción podrías ser una chica sin que nadie supiera nada. ¡Imagina las posibilidades! ― George hablaba a la par que sus ojos brillaban al imaginar todas las bromas épicas que esa poción permitiría lograr. ― Pero Ron no quiere probarla, dice que la última vez debió usar gorra por un mes a causa del mini brazo que le salió en el cráneo. ― Hace un gesto restándole importancia. ― Yo simplemente creo que no es tan visionario, pero tu Harry, tú eres alguien que ve en grande. ¿Qué piensas? Es una relación ganar-ganar.

― No lo sé George. ― Confeso rascando su nuca nervioso. ― ¿Dónde podría usar eso? Dudo que a los…

― ¡En el baile! ― Dijo Hermione entrando repentinamente a la habitación. ― ¿No lo ves Harry? Es una oportunidad excelente, y aunque normalmente no apruebo las tácticas de George creo que esto podría ayudarte.

― Hermione no creo que…

― ¡Tonterías! ― Intervino esta vez George. ― Deberías escuchar a Hermione, y quien sabe, quizá hasta te consigas novio. ― Dijo dándose de carcajada al ver el rostro enrojecido de Harry.

― ¡QUE NO SOY GAY! ― Grito Harry enojado. ― ¿A cuántos más les contaste?

― No le conté a nadie, George lo adivino solo. ― Se defendió y lo miro con preocupación ― Solo queremos que seas feliz Harry… Nadie merece eso más que tú. ― Suspira. ― ¿Podrías al menos hacer la prueba durante el baile? Si no quieres ir como Harry Potter podrías ir como alguien más. ― El moreno pareció pensarlo. ― ¿Qué dices?

― Si lo hago… ¿Prometes no volver a mencionar el tema? Consiga o no una… Pareja.

― ¡Pero Harry…!

―Ella acepta ― Hablo de nuevo el pelirrojo. ― No conseguirás nada mejor que eso. Además, hay una posibilidad de que si no lo presionas quiera intentar de nuevo. ― Le susurra a Hermione asegurándose que solo ella escuche. Se aparta de la chica y le entrega el pequeño recipiente a Harry. ― Esta poción la llamo la «Lying body» según mis cálculos dura alrededor de 12 horas, pero eso es algo que tu deberás verificar… Sin mencionar que no sé hasta qué punto llega el cambio. ― Harry examino la poción unos instantes, luego con expresión derrotada la guardo en su túnica. ― Cuando la pruebes, deberás venir tan pronto como puedas para hacerle unas pruebas. No te preocupes son rutinarias ― Dijo al ver que Harry palidecía. ― Solo para asegurarme que no morirás envenenado o te saldrá una tercera pierna.

En ese momento Harry se arrepintió de aquello, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

De regreso en su Hogar en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry observo distraídamente la poción, no quería morir a manos de un experimento del hermano de su amigo, pero tampoco deseaba ser víctima de los constantes asedios de Hermione a su nula vida sentimental. Suspiro, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasarle? Se mordió el labio, con su suerte, seguramente algo no muy bueno. Agito la cabeza tratando de sacar las ideas turbias de su mente, era preferible solo esperar y desear lo mejor. Su mirada se desvió distraídamente al sillón al diagonal suyo, donde un vestido rojo bastante elaborado reposaba, entrecerró los ojos recordando la sorpresa tan grande que tubo al ver que llegaban dos cajas de Madam Malkin's y en una de ellas estaba el susodicho vestido, lo que más le crispo los nervios fue la nota que le acompañaba «Puedes ser Harry o Jane, la elección es solo tuya… Pero recuerda, debes ir al baile. H.G.» Frunció los labios al recordar cómo le había bautizado su amiga a su aún inexistente contra parte:

Jane Evans…

Esto solo le iba a traer problemas, serian gordos y seguro saldría mal parado.

Cerró los ojos decidiendo que ya era suficiente por un día, en dos más seria el molesto baile, y realmente solo quería acabar con todo esto tan pronto fuera posible.

* * *

― ¡Al fin llegas! Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en venir.

Harry suspiro con cierto cansancio, los últimos dos días apenas había podido concentrarse en algo que no fuera la dichosa poción y las implicaciones de la misma ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer para semejante desfachatez? El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a George quien le había saludado momentos antes, inclino la cabeza en una burda forma de responderle.

― ¿Podemos empezar ya…? ― Pregunto Harry con desanimo. Realmente no quería estar allí.

George se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa traviesa permitiéndole el paso al más pequeño que solo negó con la cabeza y entro a la tienda. En su interior, como siempre, el lugar abundaba en la cantidad de rostros animados y risas estridentes. Ambos caminaron hacia la parte más alejada de la trastienda, un par de puertas más allá de lo que él moreno recordaba como el «Salón de Snape 2.0». Él pelirrojo abrió la puerta más alejada del pasillo dejando al descubierto un salón vacio con solo una luz artificial proveniente del techo. Curioso, Harry le miro esperando una explicación sobre dicho lugar.

― Es el área de pruebas, así, si algo explota… No asusta a los clientes ―. Harry palideció logrando obtener una risa burlona del mayor. ― Oh vamos Harry, no pasara nada. En el peor de los casos terminas como Moody.

― ¿¡Y eso como se supone que sea mejor!? ― Exclama aterrado.

― ¿Cuándo dije que debía serlo? ― Hace un gesto restándole importancia ― Bueno, bueno. Ahora bebe la poción, Hermione llegara en unos minutos y quiero hacerte las pruebas antes de eso.

Harry evita fruncir el ceño pues no le serviría de nada. Sin demasiada prisa, extrae la pócima de su túnica mirándola aprensivo. ― Recuérdame porque hago esto.

― Para que puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz. ― Hermione entro en la sala llevando dos cajas blancas en sus manos. ―Pase por tu casa.

― Ya la escuchaste, ahora, ¡Hasta el fondo! ― George le arrebato el frasco de la mano y con un ágil movimiento logro que el moreno la tragara por pura sorpresa.

George y Hermione retrocedieron un par de pasos mientras observaban a Harry caer de rodillas al suelo y se sujetaba con fuerza la garganta. La Gryffindor intento acercarse para ayudarle pero el brazo del pelirrojo la retuvo en su sitio. Harry por su lado soltaba su garganta y caía de costado en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo convulsionar con fuerza, mientras otras partes de su cuerpo parecían ser absorbidas por su anatomía. Ambos chicos por su lado, veían con nerviosismo al chico temblando en el suelo, sin embargo, notaron con sorpresa como aquel cuerpo fibroso y masculino iba afinándose, tornándose más delicado y pequeño. Hermione miro a George, este solo miraba a Harry con un brillo de tener el próximo éxito del siglo en bromas. Pasados unos minutos, Harry se coloco de pie y los miro a ambos con cierto temor destellando a sus ojos.

― Y… ¿Cómo me veo? ― Él ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendo de que su voz sonara más aguda y delicada.

― Bueno, es un poco difícil decirlo ― Dijo Hermione un tanto insegura ― El uniforme te queda bastante ancho.

― ¿Y porque no le colocas el vestido Herms? Yo puedo evaluarlo a la distancia.

Hermione frunció el ceño mirándolo mal. ― No estarás planeando simplemente estar de mirón, ¿Verdad?

― Oh Hermione, Hermione ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan mal de mí? Angelina me mataría si hiciera eso y personalmente, aun no quiero ser comida de gusanos. ― Bromea aunque sus ojos se apagan unos instantes. ― Vamos que se le hace tarde a la cenicienta.

La chica poso los ojos en blanco pero no objeto nada más.

Minutos más tarde, luego de una larga lucha con el propio Harry, estaba completamente vestido.

― Y…

Él Weasley soltó un largo silbido ― He de decir… Harry, si no supiera que eres tú y que estoy con Angelina… No me molestia salir contigo.

Harry se removió incomodo dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione. ― Debo admitir que si te viera por la calle, pensaría que eres una modelo. ― Harry parpadeo asombrado.

― Bien, ustedes ganan. Seré Jane Evans esta noche.

Los chicos chocaron los 5 orgullosos de sí mismos, mientras «Jane» Solo esperaba salir bien parado de esta locura.

* * *

¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este Fanfic… (Casi 2 años si no me equivoco) Razón por la que posiblemente encuentren una redacción diferente a los capítulos anteriores (de los cuales luego me ocupare), El caso es que me he propuesto a terminar este Fanfic y tratar de acabarlo entre junio y julio (dependiendo también de factores fuera de mi control) en fin, espero que les gustara el capitulo y los espero por acá próximamente.

¡No olvides dejar tu Review o serás victima de las famosas bromas Weasley!


	4. El baile del ministerio (parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. Yo solo los he utilizado a fin de entretenimiento personal y de aquellos lean esto, lo único que me pertenece es esta ficción.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: El baile del ministerio (parte 1).**

* * *

Se alisa el vestido por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, a su costado, «Jane» escucha a Hermione suspirar mientras observa como Ron le mira con curiosidad.

― ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ―. Pregunto el pelirrojo con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes.

― Ronald, no la atosigues ―. Bramo Hermione antes de que pudiera responder ―. Ya te dije que su nombre es Jane Evans y es prima de Harry.

― ¿Pero es que se me hace raro? ―. Refuto el otro ―. Harry nunca nos dijo que tuviera dos primos y menos una que fuera bruja.

Jane desvió la mirada un poco incomoda mientras sus dos amigos seguían discutiendo y le dejaban perderse en sus ideas. Hermione y él habían acordado no decirle nada a Ron sobre aquella situación, si bien, la castaña había insistido en que Ron podría ayudarles, Harry no estaba dispuesto a que nadie –y mucho menos su mejor amigo–, se enterara de aquello. Entre ambos, lograron crear una historia relativamente creíble para «Jane»; Proveniente de América, sería una prima lejana de Harry, pues la poción si bien había cambio notablemente sus rasgos, seguía siendo muy parecido a él mismo, por lo que fue necesario pensar una explicación. Solo habían tenido una dificultad que la poción no pudo quitar: su cicatriz. George y Hermione intentaron cuanto hechizo de Glamour les cruzo por la mente pero la famosa marca de rayo simplemente no quería ceder, aun con varias pociones para aquello, el vestigio de su verdadera identidad se negaba a dejar su frente. Solo fue cuando con todas las ideas acabadas que Hermione dio con la idea ganadora: Maquillaje. Harry no estuvo muy contento pero, todo fuera para que no le descubrieran.

La carroza en la que los tres viajaban al baile del ministerio –Por petición del mismo Ministro–, Se detuvo. Fuera de la puerta se escuchaba el bravío de la multitud emocionada, pues aquel baile estaba destinado a ayudar con fondos para los afectados por la guerra y muchas celebridades, héroes de guerra, políticos y empresarios destacados fueron invitados a la gala. Ron y Hermione dejaron de discutir al momento que la envejecida puerta del carruaje se abrió, dando lugar a centenares de flashes frente a sus ojos. Jane, parpadeo varias veces desorientado pues las luces le cegaban tanto o más que el Sol mirado fijamente. Ron fue el primero en descender hacia una alfombra roja junto de bajo de ellos, ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione. La castaña antes de aceptar, le dedico una mirada al ojiverde guiñándole el ojo en señal de camarería. Ambos una vez frente a la multitud, sonrieron ligeramente saludando a las personas quienes gritaban su nombre con incansables gritos de exaltación, a la par de los reporteros que luchaban por obtener un segundo de la atención por parte de la pareja heroica.

Aun en la carroza, Jane temblaba ligeramente, no que le diera miedo. ¡Merlín hace solo cinco años él lucho contra uno de los magos más peligrosos de la historia! Pero la sensación de vértigo en la boca de su estomago no era, realmente, algo que se sintiera capaz de ignorar. Considero seriamente la posibilidad de simplemente no salir y pasar la noche justo en aquel sitio. Sonrió, ¡Eso haría! Satisfecha con su plan, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de victoria no noto como el cochero le extendía la mano y amablemente le pedía que bajara, pues el conductor tras él estaba cansado de esperar.

―Señorita. Por favor, debe bajar del coche o podría meterme en un serio problema.

Jane, finalmente le miro. Sintió remordimiento por aquel regordete señor, no debía tener menos de sesenta años. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, preocupación y algo más que no fue capaz de identificar. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería que el cochero tuviera problemas pero tampoco quería bajar ―, ¿No hay manera de que me vaya con usted? Realmente, no deseo entrar ―. Pregunto, aun sin lograr acostumbrarse del todo a aquella voz aguda.

―Señorita, no puedo hacer eso porque…

― ¿Se puede saber que tanto tardan? ―. Una voz profunda y ligeramente siseante interrumpió al cochero.

― Se…Señor Malfoy ― Exclamo el cochero sin poder evitar el tartamudeo ―, Lo… Lo siento, la Señorita no desea bajar del carruaje y no puedo irme con ella allí.

Draco contuvo un resoplido de desdén con aparente facilidad y miro dentro del carruaje ―. Señorita si fuera tan amable de bajar, muchas personas deseamos entrar y no querrá que este… Caballero, pierda su empleo ¿O sí?

Indignada por la obvia amenaza, Jane llevo su mirada hacia Malfoy para solo quedar embobado por la imagen; Draco estaba elegantemente vestido con una túnica negra con sutiles detalles en plateado que resaltaban sus ojos y el tono pálido de su piel. Él pelinegro sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse, odiaba que Malfoy tuviera ese efecto sobre él desde… ¡Sabrá Merlín cuando! El punto es que era raro y no le gustaba ―. No lo harías ―. Murmura con los labios apretados, ganando una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del otro. A ese punto su instinto de héroe actúo, no podía dejar a un pobre hombre sin empleo por no querer bajar y mucho menos por culpa de Draco. De mala gana acepto, notando perpleja que el rubio extendía su mano para ayudarle.

― No muerdo señorita ―. Alego el rubio por primera vez, casi parecía… Amable.

Jane por primera vez agradeció que el interior de la carroza estuviera a oscuras, pues un muy sutil sonrojo podría percibirse en sus mejillas. Casi resignado, acepto la mano del otro y con cuidado –pues tenía miedo de morir a causa de los tacones–, Bajo del carruaje notando casi de inmediato el abrupto silencio. Con los nervios a flor de piel, desvió la mirada a todos los presentes; la multitud que antes gritaba ahora murmuraba y le señalaba como si fuera un bicho raro, lo reporteros susurraban cosas a las vuela plumas mientras los fotógrafos parecían tomar más fotos que antes. Bajo la mirada casi extrañando sus anteojos, observo aquel vestido de gala rojo escarlata donde resaltaban varios de sus mechones de su ahora largo pero siempre rebelde cabello. Mordió su labio con fuerza, el silencio era ensordecedor y con las miradas fijas a su persona temía terminar temblando como si estuviera delante de un dementor. Sin siquiera detenerse a mirar a ninguno de los hombres junto a él, tomo la parte delantera de su vestido y huyo hacia el interior del edificio, deseando nunca haber salido de aquella carroza, dejando a un apenado chofer y a un sorprendido e interesado Malfoy en el comienzo de la alfombra.

* * *

Una hora después de aquel desastroso momento, Jane finalmente pudo sentirse en calma. Había pasado todo ese tiempo encerrado en un armario de escobas –Para quien diga que las viejas costumbres no tienen saña–, luchando por calmar los nervios y el retumbar incesante de su pecho. La ojiverde saco cauteloso la cabeza examinando el perímetro, todo parecía despejado. Repentinamente aliviada sale de su escondite, acercándose cautelosamente al salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados; Era un área espaciosa ligeramente iluminada por velas en elaboradas arañas de cristal, una banda ubicada al fondo de la sala, tocaba una suave melodía que invitaba a la nostalgia. Jane sonrió ligeramente, podía imaginarse perfectamente a sus amigos bailando aquella tonada en honor a todo lo que pasaron juntos. Al terminar la canción el salón entero aplaudió a la banda quienes luego de una ligera reverencia anunciaron al Ministro de magia.

El ministro subió al escenario mientras nuevos aplausos resonaron en la sala, con un simple movimiento de mano pidió silencio a los asistentes ―. Bienvenidos sean todos al acto de beneficencia anual «Patronus» en favor para los afectados por la guerra ―, unos pocos aplausos se escucharon ―. Este baile se creó con el fin de no solo ayudar a todos aquellos magos y brujas perjudicados por la catástrofe que asolo a nuestro mundo tras la guerra, también busca permitir la integración mágica a todos los sectores, donde debemos recordar la lección más grande que nos ha enseñado la historia: Solo la unión nos hará fuertes contra la adversidad. Dicho eso… ―, El Ministro eleva sus manos y con un estruendoso aplauso las velas destellan casi como si fueran estrellas fugaces en el cielo nocturno, maravillando a todos los presentes ―. Que comience el baile.

Los asistentes comenzaron a levantarse de las pequeñas mesas redondas donde habían sido colocados tomados de la mano con sus respectivas parejas. Jane observaba entre maravillada e incómoda la escena. La remembranza de aquel lejano baile de navidad asomaba en su mente, cuando sorpresivamente, una mano se posiciona sobre su hombre, casi por acto de reflejo, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero la voz de la persona a su lado le detuvo.

― ¿Dónde has estado? ―. La mirada crispada de Hermione le indicaba claramente su enojo ―, Pase al menos una hora entera buscándote, ¿Acaso estas consciente de lo preocupada que estuve por ti?

― Yo... Bueno… ―. La Gryffindor tartamudeó un poco asustada por la reacción de su amiga, Sin duda, fue una pésima idea hacerla enojar.

Hermione frunció notoriamente el ceño y coloco las manos en su cintura observándole con severidad, que bien podría superar a la mirada de la profesora McGonagall ―. ¡Jane Evans me vas a decir ahora mismo que hiciste! ―. Jane tembló sutilmente ante la exigencia, debatiéndose quien le daba más miedo: Hermione enojada o McGonagall.

― Nada, lo juro… Es que me tope con… Malfoy en la entrada y…―, La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa parpadeando un par de veces, eso a su «amiga» le preocupo y asusto en partes iguales. Cuando iba a preguntarle que sucedía una tercera voz intervino en la conversación.

― ¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?

― ¡Theodore! ―, Exclamo la castaña girándose al joven que le sonría sutilmente ―. Pensé que no vendrías, ya que dijiste tener un compromiso.

El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Desvío su atención a Jane quien parecía querer encogerse detrás de Hermione ―. Parece que he sido un grosero, no había notado a esta bella dama que te hacia compañía ―, dio un paso acercándose a la morena y tomando su mano para besarla ― Mucho gusto Señorita. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott, trabajo junto a Hermione en el Ministerio… ― Eleva la mirada de la mano conectando sus ojos a los de ella ―. ¿Me daría el placer de conocer su nombre?

El rostro de Jane se torno de un color muy similar al color de un tomate. Envió una mirada aterrada a Hermione quien simplemente sonrío y le giño el ojo con picardía, en ese momento supo que estaba solo ―. Me… Me llamo Jane Evans ―, Aparto la mano rápidamente, no quería ser descortés pero le daba un escalofrió de incomodidad aquella mirada que le dedicaba Nott.

Theodore por su lado, sonrío, encantado ante la inocencia de la joven ―. Encantado de conocerla. Y dígame ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para dejar sola a alguien tan _encantadora_ como usted?

Jane queda lívida ante aquel tono. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? ¡Claro que le estaba coqueteando! Ni ella era tan despistada como para no notar aquello. Retrocedió instintivamente un paso queriendo poner la mayor distancia entre él y esa mirada depredadora ―. Es que yo… Pues…

― Vaya, pero que belleza tenemos aquí ―. Hablo una voz a las espaldas de Jane.

― McLaggen… ―. Siseo con un sutil desagrado Theodore.

El mencionado sonrió de manera arrogante, algo que siempre choco a Jane desde que estuvieron en Hogwarts e intento «conquistar» a su amiga. Inconscientemente, la joven pelinegra frunció el ceño.

―Vaya, parece que el ministerio hace caridad hasta dentro de sus puertas ― La sonrisa de Cormac se extiende dándole un aspecto burlón y despectivo ―, ¿Después de todo, que otra explicación habría para invitar a un parita…? ― Jane aprieta los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedan blancos, las ganas de golpear a ese imbécil le estaban superando ―. Oye encanto ¿No preferirías tener una compañía más… ―La mirada del otro se desvía a ella, recorriéndole con una expresión claramente sugestiva― Agradable?

Jane, Theodore y Hermione fulminaron al rubio con la mirada. Al parecer el trió pensaba una «Agradable» manera de cerrarle la boca. McLaggen era muy tonto o simplemente le faltaba cerebro, pues pareció ni notar la molestia en el ambiente.

― Tomare tu silencio como un sí, muñeca ― Dijo tomando a jane del brazo ―, te enseñare lo que es la buena compañía.

Harta de todo y retomando su papel de Auror por un momento, le dio un gran pisotón al tarado ex Gryffindor que chillo a causa del dolor. Varias personas se giraron en su dirección atraídas por el ruido. Hermione contenía apenas una buena carcajada cubriendo su boca con la mano, mientras Nott mantenía una expresión estoica en su rostro, pero Jane logro notar un brillo entremezclado de diversión y malicia.

― ¡Oh lo siento tanto ― dijo con falso pesar ―, soy una torpe! Lo mejor será que se siente, no queremos negar su _agradable_ compañía al resto de invitados ―. Agrego conteniendo el impulso voltear los ojos por el enfado.

Cormac miro a la joven con los labios ligeramente fruncidos y asintió, para alivio del trío, no agrego nada más. Jane miro sonriente como el hombre se alejaba con poca y ninguna clase, gimoteando por lo bajo hasta su mesa.

― Debo admitir ― Hablo Nott rompiendo el silencio ―, que usted señorita tiene mucho estilo para alejar a un desperdicio de aire.

La pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa al joven. Realmente comenzaba a agradarle ―. No es que me agrade hacer esas cosas, pero ― La sonrisa fue acompañada de un pequeño fruncimiento de ceño ― Me niego a permitir que alguien insulte o denigre a otro por algo que paso cuando todos solo eran unos adolecentes.

Theodore abrió los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa, recomponiéndose apenas un segundo después a su acostumbrada pose tranquila e imperturbable ―. Ya veo porque eres amiga de Hermione ― Mira un segundo a la castaña y regresa su mirada a Jane. Alza su mano con una mirada expectante ―. ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

La ojiverde alza las cejas ante la inesperada invitación. Hermione a un costado, le da un pequeño empujón animándole a aceptar. Eso es suficiente para Jane. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Nott parecía agradable y era amigo de Hermione, sin mencionar el ligero sonrojo que se empeño en aparecer en sus parcialmente bronceadas mejillas ―. Sería un placer ― Toma la mano ―, Joven Nott.

―Theodore ― Corrige ―, Llámame Theodore.

Jane asiente dejándose guiar a la pista de baile.

* * *

Desde el otro lado del elegante salón, Blaise Zabini centellaba en curiosidad por la actitud de su amigo. Si bien Draco era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones, y más aun, sus pensamientos; Blaise, sin querer sonar pretencioso, podría decirse que era el único capaz de discernir la verdad entre aquella mascara de hielo que era el rostro del rubio. Siempre había sido así, desde niños, pues en esa época solo se tuvieron uno al otro y al crecer… En la guerra, solo pudieron confiar en ellos dos. Por ello, la incesante búsqueda visual de su amigo por todo el salón, se le hacía tan curiosa… Parecía exaltado, quizá, hasta ansioso.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso viste al objeto de tus deseos? ―. Susurra juguetón al odio del rubio, riendo internamente al ver que este tiene un casi imperceptible sobresalto. ― ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? ―. Draco le fulmino con la mirada, recibiendo solo una mirada divertida por parte de Blaise ―. Vamos Dragón, no me mires así…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco ―. Estoy ocupado Blaise, no fastidies.

― Ocupado buscando a Potter… ― Murmura fingiendo celos.

― Ocupado pensando cual maldición sería mejor para evitar que procrees en un futuro.

― ¡Oye! No te metas con los Blaisitos, se supone que serias su padrino… ― Hace un puchereo con los labios. Iba a agregar algo pero una pareja en medio del salón llamo su atención poderosamente ― ¿Oye, ese no es Theodore? ―. Theodore Nott había sido compañero de ambos en Slytherin, si bien lo trataban y en algún momento era participe de su grupo, el chico siempre fue my reservado hasta el punto en que se le consideraba un solitario, por lo general, recordaban como el castaño se apartaba del resto de los Slytherin para simplemente ir a leer en la biblioteca o ir a algún lado que generalmente, ninguno del grupo se molestaba en averiguar. Fue un poco sorpresivo verlo en aquella fiesta, sobre todo si tomaban en cuenta a la preciosa mujer que escoltaba al centro de la pista para comenzar a bailar al son de un movido vals ―. Más importante aun… ¿Quién es esa belleza que baila con él?

El par de ojos, similares al mercurio fijaron su vista a la pareja. Draco no supo porque, pero algo en esa chica le removió en su interior; como solo una persona en el mundo lo había logrado… Hasta ahora. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los aristocráticos labios del antiguo príncipe de hielo, solo eso basto para que Blaise supiera que su estimado amigo y hermano tenía un plan… Un plan que incluía a esa extraña chica.

― Esa chica, va a ser mía.

El moreno rio por lo bajo y asintió. Sería divertido ver a Draco conquistando a una chica que, curiosamente, parecía la gemela perdida de Potter.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo.

¿Creen que Draco consiga su objetivo?

¡Dilo en los review! Siempre son bien recibidos y motivan a continuar la historia.


End file.
